The present invention generally relates to portable fireplaces, and more particularly, to a portable outdoor fireplace having a collapsible nature.
Fixed outdoor fireplaces, such as those made from brick, masonry and the like have been known for years. Portable outdoor fireplaces have recently entered the marketplace and have evidenced a distinct popularity. The size of these portable fireplaces is small and their structures are such that they permit them to be easily moved from one location to the other. Such fireplaces are found in the patent literature.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 293,191, issued Dec. 15, 1997 describes a portable outdoor fireplace which incorporates the top and bottom covers of the well-known Weber "Kettle" grill spaced apart by an internal framework that defines a fire pit area. The internal framework must be removed to close the top and bottom covers together. No provision is made for storing the internal framework within the top and bottom covers, and hence these type fireplaces require a large area for storage.
Another outdoor fireplace is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,980, issued Jan. 28, 1997 that is similar to the structure shown in the aforementioned '191 design patent but which further includes a functional fire screen assembly in which a plurality of screens are fixed within a cylindrical frame assembly. This frame assembly includes top and bottom ring members that are spaced apart by columns. The fire screen assembly is large and must be removed and stored separately from the top and bottom covers. This fireplace cannot be easily disassembled and stored in a minimum amount of space because the internal framework of it cannot be easily disassembled.
Another outdoor fireplace is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,915 issued Nov. 10, 1998 in which two hollow rectangular top and bottom members support a fire screen. The bottom member has a series of slots formed in it that receive individual legs. The legs may be inserted into similar slots or the top member to hold the two members together. The legs are slid into slots and are therefore prone to sliding out over when the unit is picked up because they are not attached to the unit. As such, they are prone to being lost. The legs of the unit do not remain on the fireplace when it is in a collapsed configuration.
The prior art therefore lacks a collapsible portable outdoor fireplace having a support assembly that remains attached to the base when the fireplace is collapsed.